


Learning

by Mahou_Oni



Category: Born Sexy Tomorrow
Genre: Blaze might be a tsundere, Intense piano playing, Just wanted Jason to be happy, M/M, Nvm he definitely is, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahou_Oni/pseuds/Mahou_Oni
Summary: When in one of their adventures Blaze and Jason stumble upon an abandoned human theatre, Jason is excited to see what's inside, and ends up using part of the knowledge about human culture he got when Blaze neglected him piloting the Red Manta so he spent his time watching human stuff.Needles to say, Blaze did not expect for Jason to be such a good musician.





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> idk, there's like, LITERALLY ZERO fanfics of BST and that is just sad. I wanted to have the honor of creating the tag *smug*  
> Anyway, I enjoyed writhing this. Good day.
> 
> Also, i'm not a native english speaker so there will be a few mistakes here and there.

"Woah! Blaze! Look! What is that old destroyed building?" 

Jason pointed at an old, most likely abandoned, building that was the only thing lit in the middle of the street they were on that precise moment. Blaze had been called by the Human Protectorate to assist a distress call that got sent from another planet in the last corner of that sector.

Sadly, the distress call had arrived way too late. According to the total destruction and the state the human rests where in, it must have been months, because the city they were now in was definitely a ghost land. Whatever invading race had been there to destroy and kill everyone must have left already. There were no signs of life in the city, or the whole planet for that matter, after Blaze received a scan of the whole planet from the Human Protectorate.

Obviously, Blaze felt like he had some kind of responsability because he had been late. But he decided to blame everything on the distance and the time it took for the distress to get to someone who could reach to him.

Jason walked around the debris and Blaze was grateful almost all the human rests were charred to a dark black color and almost unrecognizable. The last thing he wanted was a panicked Jason to carry with.

Blaze looked at the exterior of the building and raised a brow. "A theater? Such a big building? No wonder the lights are still on, this place must have powerful generators."  
Jason looked back at Blaze curiously and smiled. "What's a theater?"  
Blaze pocketed his gun and walked through the doors.

"A theater is a place where people do things like acting and stuff like that. There's music too, or at least that's what I think." He looked at the abandoned and half lit foyer. There where no bodies inside, lucky for Blaze.

"I wanna see! C'mon Blaze." Jason pulled Blaze's arm and dragged him into the big stage room against Blaze's complaints. The room was gigantic, rows of seats extending like a sea across the entire space. Blaze whistled and looked around. Well, theatres were a hot spot for pretentious rich people most of the time, maybe he will find something someone casually forgot in here that is worth something, yeah.

Jason walked through the main hallway between the rows of seats and was marvelled at the intact beauty of the inside, even if the exterior was kind of destroyed. Plush seats and gold decorations, lights that pointed at the stage and iluminated all the objects there. He walked towards the stage while Blaze was still looking thourgh the seats for something shiny to sell, probably.

There were weird objects covered in dust. A big set of buckets with cloth on top with two sticks over them in the middle back of the assemble? How did he knew what the name of this was? Maybe he saw it in one of the documentaries Blaze allowed him to watch while in the Red Manta.

He inspected the entire assemble and played with them, lifting them and touching their surfaces. He remembered this weirdly shaped wooden box with strings. It was called a "violin". And this bigger violin was called "cello". These metal objects had little buttons? Oh yeah, this one was a "trumpet", and that one a "trombone", this little stick was a "flute" and that shaped with strings was a "harp" and that big table looking thing in the middle of the stage was. . .

Blaze stopped his search for loot when he heard a faint sound and a yelp from Jason. He looked at the android and frowned, did he hurt himself? 

"Jason, what are you doing up there? Stop playing with the instruments and help me find. . . What are you doing holding your hand like that?" Jason had his hand against his chest and looked scared, like he was burned or something. He walked towards the stage and climbed the stairs, then walked towards Jason, who still had that panicked face.

"I didn't meant to, I swear. I just touched it and it made a sound!" He pointed at the object he was talking about and Blaze just, well, he just sighed. "You're talking about the piano?" Jason looked at him curiously. "That's what is called?" 

"Yeah"

"And do they always make that sound?"

"I guess? This guy I used to date in high school loved to talk about pianos and told me that they can vary the intensity of their sound depending on how hard you play them, wich would explain why when he forced me to play one it sounded like someone was killing the poor instrument. Never been one to play music." Jason was looking intensely at the piano. So, an instrument, that's what this things are called. And they all make sounds depending on how you play them?

He was now more curious. He tried to remember where was it that he heard about this so called "piano" and walked to the instrument, taking a seat in front of it.

Blaze just placed a hand on his hip and frowned. "Do you even know how to play it?" Jason shaked his head, but he still raised his hands against the dust covered surface of the keys.

He searched in the last memories he had of that documentary he watched where he learned about this "instruments" and closed his eyes. No, he knew.

His fingers touched gingerly one of the keys and a soft sound was made, then he used more strength and a louder sound came out. His eyes shined when he opened them. Blaze just didn't knew what was going on so he just stood confused there on his spot.

He touched the keys, trying to remember the song he listened to in that documentary. His fingers danced along the keys and the sounds that came out where almost like a lullaby, but Jason didn't heard them. His mind was focused only on playing. The beautiful song while delicate was powerful at the same time. Then it slowed almost going silent, and came to a faster pace to the climax. He played and played and played, furrowing his brow trying to not make a mistake while he moved his fingers and kept playing.

Blaze was atonished. To say he was impressed would be a misunderstanding. Had. . . Had Jason always been able to play the piano? Wait, no, that doesn't makes sense, he didn't even knew what a piano was, let along how to play it. So how. . .?

Jason transitioned into another song all of a sudden. Well, no, not so suddenly, but it took Blaze by surprise. It was smooth, almost blended into the other song. And then a silence.  
Jason continued to play.

The android now looked even more focused, full-on frown while playing. It sounded more grimm, a more dark song for some reason Blaze couldn't understand. It suited the abandoned theater really well. 

The song echoed through the theater louder than it should and he looked around the theater, then back at Jason, seeing how he almost shined with the reflectors all on him. Blaze felt something inside his gut he couldn't describe, but he pushed it aside. he walked towards Jason slowly.  
The song started to get faster, the pace more and more accelerated and no longer a soft lullaby. Blaze could make out little sweat drops on Jason's forehead. His fingers started to move faster and faster as the song progressed and the pace seemed to not slow down.

Jason struggled a few times, missed two or three keys, but he managed to finish the song almost perfectly to how he remembered it. His fingers lingered a little on the keys and Blaze let out a whistle without realizing. He flushed when Jason opened his eyes to look back at him and looked the other way.

That was something. 

He just cleared his throat and walked away. "T-That was great, but we should get going. Let's go, Jason"

Jason stood up and rushed to Blaze's side. 

They got aboard the Red Manta and Blaze didn't say a word since they got out of the planet. It was awfully quiet. Jason felt uncomfortable.  
Has he done something to anger Blaze? Or is Blaze still angry that they didn't made it in time to save the citizens of the planet? He's not sure, so he just lays down on the lower bunk of the bedroom on the Red Manta.  
He spent a good time looking at the wall and decided that it was a good idea to face it completely so he could admire better the nothing, giving his back to the door. He dozed off after that.

A little later Jason felt something making his bed dip, he also could feel Blaze's eyes on his back. He didn't move, didn't even made a sound. He just stood there, watching Jason.

A heavy hand fell on Jason's hair and he could feel how his hair was played with a little and Blaze sighed.  
"You never cease to amaze me, huh? That was impressive. I kinda wish I had told ya back then but, I guess I was way too flustered to talk? I don't know." Blaze stood up from the bunk bed and sighed. "I need to clear my head from whatever it is you're making me feel, Jason. You're really driving me crazy but heh, I'm not complaining." And Jason could hear Blaze's steps getting away. 

Jason didn't made a sound. Not at all. He just curled up in the bed.

But a tiny smile scaped from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, yeah, this was just Jason making Blaze feel all fluffy and stuff and Blaze being in denial. I don't know when in the story is this happening but whatevs. The songs Jason played were Showtime (Piano Refrain) and Flare (Cascade Version) because not only are they beautiful songs, I'm a big nerd and trying to bury my old fandoms it's not working so might as well embrace them.
> 
> Here for the ones who don't know the songs:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5ggzIxfGDs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaQfhZTUGgE


End file.
